


Fly

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, Poetry, Prompt - Terbang, Romantic Friendship, Week 7 - Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kulihat sayap-sayap yang mengepak.Untuk #Haikyuu!!PairParade2018





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks buat some fun.
> 
> Happy reading ♥

 

_Aku tak mengerti_   
_Dengan rasa sesak yang mengimpit hati_   
_Aku rasanya tak peduli_   
_Tapi luka sudah menorah_   
_Menganga, mencabikku tanpa henti_   
_Sakitnya tak terperi_   
_Namun darahnya mengalir tak kasatmata_

_Musim silih berganti_   
_Sepi semakin menyiksa diri_   
_Aku tak begitu peduli_   
_Aku bermain dengan diriku sendiri_

_Hingga takdir memutuskan untuk memainkan perannya_   
_Aku menemukan dia yang mampu membawaku terbang_

_Ia bukanlah superior_   
_Ia bukanlah yang terhebat_   
_Tapi ia bara kecil_   
_Yang mampu mengobarkan semangatku yang memudar padam_   
_Ia bara kecil_   
_Yang menyalakan kembali harapanku_   
_Ia bara kecil_   
_Menerangi duniaku yang kelam_

Hujan mengguyur Miyagi sejak pagi. Rinainya menari bersama angin, mengembuskan hawa dingin di pertengahan musim semi. Tunas-tunas muda dibuat basah, tetes hujan mengalir dari sela-sela kehidupan yang kembali bersemi.

Shouyou menemui Koushi di sela waktu istirahat tiba. Di selasar yang menghubungkan gedung utama sekolah dan gedung olahraga mereka bersua. Koushi terlihat mengangguk-angguk saat Shouyou berusaha mempraktekkan gagasan-gagasan agar ia mampu melakukan beberapa teknik untuk menerima operan bola.

Di seberangnya, Tobio berdiri. Diam mengamati sembari menyeruput sekotak susu UHT. Matanya yang tajam tak berkedip barang sejenak. Dalam hati ia tersenyum, ia menemukan seseorang yang mampu menandinginya. Seseorang yang dapat dipercayainya.

Mereka terus berlatih. Demi membiasakan diri untuk menjadi ‘teman’ dan demi pertandingan yang menentukan nasib mereka akan sesuatu yang amat mereka cintai dengan segenap hati.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Mereka berlatih dari pagi buta hingga malam membayang. Mengulang terus hingga saat yang dijanji tiba.

Sinar mentari masih berupa semburat kekuningan yang tampak malu-malu bila dilihat dari puncak bukit. Shouyou giat mengayuh sepedanya. Ia berhenti sejenak. Menikmati belaian hangat sang surya yang masih tak begitu terasa dibandingkan dinginnya udara pagi. Namun Shouyou tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Atensinya dilayangkan pada gedung sekolah yang terlihat megah di kejauhan. Napasnya berembus selaras dengan degup jantung yang bergelora. Saatnya sudah hampir tiba.

Shouyou kembali pada kenyataan. Lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya untuk meluncur menuruni lereng bukit, menuju ke sekolah.

Bunyi khas gebukan bola terdengar menggema di gedung olahraga. Shouyou dan Tobio, berdiri dengan jarak yang merentang di antara keduanya saat melakukan latihan me-receive bola. Sesungguhnya Tobio terpukau. Shouyou mampu mengembalikan bola dengan lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya.

“Hoi! Pukul bolanya sekuat tenaga!”

Teriakan kelewat semangat itu menggelitik Tobio. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana kedua alisnya bersatu akibat kerutan yang menjembatani pada keningnya. Di satu sisi membuatnya meradang, di sisi lain seolah menantang. Oh, jangan lupa Tobio tidak akan mau mengalah dengan siapa pun. Apalagi kepada Shouyou.

“Coba saja!” jawabnya galak. Ia memukul bola (benar-benar) dengan sekuat tenaga. Bola menukik ke arah Shouyou.

Shouyou merendahkan tubuhnya, kakinya menekuk dan kedua tangan mengambil sikap untuk menerima bola. Ia sedikit terjatuh akibat benturan antara bola voli dengan tangannya, tapi dengan sigap ia berdiri. Kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertahan dan menerima operan bola. Tobio tak melonggarkan akurasinya dan terus mengoper bola pada Shouyou.

Teriakan semangat keduanya bergema bergantian di dalam gedung olahraga. Sejenak membuat dua orang senior yang baru saja bergabung di tepi lapangan tercengang (Koushi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, dan Ryuunosuke yang benar-benar baru tiba).

“Sejak kapan mereka latihan seperti itu?” tanya Ryuunosuke pada Koushi yang atensinya terpaku pada bola yang dilambungkan bergantian oleh kedua juniornya itu.

“Ini sudah lima belas menit sejak aku datang kemari.”

“Eh? Sudah selama itu?”

Koushi mengangguk pelan. Tak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun dari ritme permainan yang sudah terjaga jauh bahkan sebelum ia tiba. Shouyou terjatuh sekali lagi. Mereka yang ada di sana sudah dapat melihat bahwa Shouyou tengah mencapai batas. Namun Shouyou kembali berdiri. Lagi dan lagi.

“Sekarang kau pasti sudah berada pada batasnya!” seru Tobio seraya memukul bola dengan sekuat tenaga.

Shouyou mampu mengembalikannya. “Belum!” sahut Shouyou dengan lebih semangat, ia agak terpeleset sedikit saat mengembalikan bola. “Bolanya masih belum jatuh!”

Bola yang melambung kembali digebuk, kali ini Tobio terpancing oleh seruan Shouyou mengakibatkan ia terlalu bersemangat saat memukul bolanya. Bola melesat jauh dari jangkauan Shouyou. Kedua seniornya yang berdiri di tepi lapangan terkejut dengan perubahan permainan. Shouyou tetap berlari, berusaha semampunya untuk menjangkau bola. Tobio terlambat menyadari kealpaannya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk mengerjai Shouyou. Ia tak bermaksud demikian.

Namun sekali lagi Tobio mampu melihat kepakan sayap-sayap itu. Membuat Shouyou mampu melangkah lebih jauh. Lebih lebar. Membuat tubuh kecilnya melayang terbang.

Shouyou melompat, mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menjaga bola. Tangannya diulurkan sepanjang mungkin, bola menukik. Menyentuh ujung ibu jarinya dan kembali melambung sebelum menemu permukaan lantai lapangan.

Tobio _tahu_ , harapannya untuk dapat terbang bersama sudah di depan mata. Ia tak akan bertarung sendirian lagi. Ia ... takkan terbang sendirian lagi.

_Kulihat sayap-sayap yang mengepak_   
_Ia menari_   
_Melayang di udara_   
_Melompat tinggi menembus batas cakrawala_   
_Terbang tinggi menggapai asa_

_Aku … terbang!_

Sejak kapan Tobio menegakkan tubuhnya? Ia tak tahu. Sejak kapan garis bibir Tobio melengkung ke atas? Ia tidak tahu. Sejak kapan tangannya terangkat membentuk pose yang selama ini selalu bertentangan dengan inginnya? _Tobio tidak tahu_.

Namun ia di sana, berdiri. Memposisikan diri di depan net, berlaku layaknya _setter_ , bola yang melambung ke arahnya ditangkap mudah dan kembali dilambungkan. Shouyou telah membuktikan dirinya. Ia memanggil Tobio. Tobio … tidak bisa tidak untuk memberikan operan yang sudah lama Shouyou inginkan.

Shouyou terengah. Latihan voli belum pernah terasa seperti neraka sebelumnya. Namun ia tidak mengeluh. Tidak pernah. Namun rasa sakit ini begitu menjadi-jadi. Kepalanya pusing. Perutnya bergejolak. Ia siap tumbang kapan saja.

_Hanya saja_ ….

Sejak kapan ia sudah bangkit berdiri? Ia tidak tahu. Sejak kapan ia berlari amat kencang dari satu sisi lapangan ke sisi lain dengan begitu cepat? Ia tidak tahu. Sejak kapan senyumnya melebar? _Shouyou tidak tahu_.

Yang pasti Shouyou sudah melihat asanya terbit. Bola yang melambung saat ia mampu mengembalikannya kepada Tobio sudah diterima dengan baik. Dan Tobio mengumpankan … untuknya. Toss itu untuknya.

Shouyou melesat secepat kilat. Kedua seniornya bahkan kembali tercengang dibuatnya. Tahu-tahu, bola sudah melesat jauh digebuk oleh Shouyou. Telapak tangannya kebas karena membentur kulit bola. Dan bola sudah memantul ke luar lapangan. Menggelinding ke salah satu pojok gedung olahraga.

Senyum terbit di wajah keduanya. Pekikan bahagia menggema setelahnya dan baik Shouyou dan Tobio telah sama-sama tahu … sayap-sayap mereka sudah saling bersinergi dan siap membawa mereka terbang lebih tinggi. Tak lagi sendiri-sendiri, tapi terbang bersama setinggi mungkin.

_Kami ... terbang!_

 

.

.

.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Diinspirasi oleh anime Haikyuu!! episode ke 3. Sedikit perubahan ala rexa ... uhuk.
> 
> Saran dan kritik akan selalu rexa tunggu ^^
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic2 selanjutnya. See ya!
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
